


Cosecha

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Organ Trafficking, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —. Por favor, por favor no me hagas nada, [...] prometo que no le diré a nadie.—Hm [...] —, de todas formas, no serás capaz de decirle nada a nadie [...]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Dark Valentine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Kudos: 2





	Cosecha

**Author's Note:**

> No es el primer fic que quería publicar del fandom, pero no me estoy quejando. Amo a estos hombres (bueno, a ese hombre y sus personajes pero ustedes entienden) y esta pareja se ganó mi corazón con puros fanarts
> 
> 3-Cita a ciegas + Tráfico de órganos
> 
> Psd: Desconozco como funciona el tráfico de órganos, así que me estoy basando en mi escaso conocimiento obtenido de películas
> 
> Human!Sides

**Cosecha**

Karen aprieta sus ojos con fuerza al empezar a despertar y percibir una luz dirigida directamente a su rostro, una vez se siente un poco más cómoda empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente parpadeando rápidamente para alejar la sensación borrosa de su vista tratando de reconocer el lugar de dónde esta y recordar como llegó allí. ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo? Piensa moviendo sus manos a su rostro para frotarlo alejando la pesadez de su cabeza que no le permite pensar claramente, como si estuviera sumergida bajo agua. Recuerda que una amiga la convenció de tener una cita a ciegas, ¿por medio de una aplicación de citas? Sí, eso, asiente para si misma alejando sus manos de su rostro mirando a su alrededor.

Recuerda que el hombre era un poco extraño pero encantador, mirándola con sus ojos increíblemente azules tras el marco de unos lentes algo grande cuadrados que había asegurado una y otra vez eran reales a pesar de que el diseño se parecía al de esos lentes que se pusieron de moda en la época hípster. Karen recuerda que la cena había sido algo incomoda, con el hombre respondiendo a sus preguntas con voz monótona, buscando cada tanto entre un montón de tarjetas modismos comunes, pero la joven había decidido darle una oportunidad al ver como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le hizo una pregunta sobre la constelación grabada en el brazalete en su muñeca.

Parpadea nuevamente al notar que se encuentra en un baño, al que no recuerda haber entrado, sentada en el interior de la tina y ahora que sus sentidos estaban volviendo poco a poco nota el frío que la recorre de pies a cabeza; baja la vista palideciendo al ver que su blusa no estaba y bajo ella hay un montón de hielos. Siente el resto de su cena subir por su garganta al recordar las historias supuestamente reales que recorrían el internet sobre jóvenes que salían a una cita o iban a fiestas y despertaban en una situación similar a la suya, parcialmente desnudos, sumergidos en hielo y con una cicatriz en el lugar donde se supone debía estar su riñón.

Su respiración se acelera y lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro al recordar la pequeña sonrisa que el hombre, _¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Logan? ¿realmente se llamaba así?,_ le había dado mientras la acompañaba fuera a esperar un taxi, como su rostro se frunció en preocupación cuando se empezó a sentir mareada y como sus manos se habían sentido tan suaves al ayudarla a sostenerse en el momento en que sus piernas le fallaron. ¿Había sido todo una elaborada trampa?

—Oh Dios —susurra horrorizada limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro para poder girarse y mirar su cuerpo en busca de la cicatriz, pero sus movimientos se detienen al notar que en una de sus manos hay una vía conectada a un suero, algo de lo que no se había percatado cuando despertó.

Esta por arrancar la vía y buscar su celular en sus pantalones, con la esperanza de que aún esté ahí, cuando el sonido de unos pasos la hace detenerse y la puerta del baño se abre dejando a la vista a Logan, si es que ese era su nombre, quién la mira un poco sorprendido.

—No esperaba que estuvieras despierta —dice el hombre flexionando sus dedos en el pomo de la puerta unos segundos antes de soltarla abriéndola por completo para terminar de entrar al baño—, supongo que no hay nada más que hacer.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —Karen alza la voz sin darse cuenta de ello, sumida en el pánico de verlo caminar a ella con increíble calma.

—Por favor, no grites —Logan se arrodilla junto a ella tomando su mano con increíble delicadeza para revisar la vía en esta, ante la horrorizada mirada de la joven—, lamento que hayas tenido que despertar tan pronto, tal vez la dosis de anestésico no fue la suficiente, o en mi intento de no dañar demasiado tus órganos utilicé uno inadecuado. No puedo volver a sedarte, Karen, arruinará mi trabajo, que de por sí será bastante desorganizado en estas condiciones, me siento como en una mala película del crimen no tan organizado y el cliché de extraer órganos en una bañera con hielo en un hotel barato.

—¿Qué…? —la joven parpadea tratando de entender todas sus palabras, pero su respiración se corta al verlo estirarse por encima de ella para tomar algo que está detrás de la tina al nivel de su cabeza, algo que no puede ver pero que está segura no le gustará—. Por favor, por favor no me hagas nada, prometo… Logan prometo que no le diré a nadie.

—Hm —Logan vuelve a enderezarse sosteniendo una caja en sus manos abriéndola con cuidado buscando en su interior—, de todas formas, no serás capaz de decirle nada a nadie Karen —dice cerrando la caja con un frasco y una jeringa en la mano.

—Por favor —suplica la joven viendo la precisión con la que el hombre llena la jeringa para luego tomar la vía e inyectar el líquido.

—Esto es un relajante muscular, sentirás dolor y me disculpo de antemano pues mi intención no era hacer esto mientras estuvieras despierta, pero entenderás que no cuento con el tiempo para volver a sedarte —una vez termina descarta la jeringa en una bolsa colocada debajo de la tina.

—Logan… —Karen intenta nuevamente, más por desesperación que por creer que realmente logrará convencerlo de no hacer lo que fuera que va a hacer, pero el resto sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el sonido de unos pasos acompañados de una estruendosa risa.

—¡Lolo! ¿ya puedo experimentar con los restos? Oh, está despierta —otro hombre entra en el baño sobresaltando a la joven que lo mira con ojos desorbitados por el miedo, o tal vez por el hecho de que su cuerpo ha dejado de responderle lentamente.

—Remus, por favor no me llames de esa forma —Logan se levanta mirándolo irritado, cosa que le arranca una sonrisa enorme y algo retorcida al nuevo hombre, Remus.

—Awww, pero si amas que te llame así Lolo, casi tanto como amas que te sostenga contra tu área de trabajo y te doble mientras te…

—¿Podrías traerme la cierra de la otra habitación? —le interrumpe Logan mirándolo con intensidad incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas—, y la nevera, necesitamos preservar su corazón adecuadamente o el comprador solicitará un reembolso, de nuevo.

—Hey, no me mires así, no fue mi culpa que Ro no te haya dado la información adecuada sobre esa víctima —Remus se encoje de hombros girándose para salir del baño y buscar lo solicitado—, VeeVee manda saludos, por cierto, preguntó algo sobre los registros médicos de Karina, pero colgó antes de que pudiera contarle lo que haré con sus intestinos y su estómago.

—Karen, no Karina, —Logan niega volviendo a arrodillarse junto a la susodicha, que lo mira completamente paralizada—, sí, fueron de utilidad, por favor agradécele de antemano sus servicios. Y no Remus, no puedes jugar con sus intestinos y su estómago, lo que quieres hacer es anatómicamente imposible, sobre todo una vez extraiga su corazón y ya no haya sangre circulando.

—Ow, eso no es divertido —Remus regresa pronto con la cierra en una mano y la nevera en la otra—, pero tú eres el doc aquí, ¿puedo al menos jugar con su sangre? ¿puedo bañarme en ella? ¿me dejarás envolver sus intestinos como una bufanda si no puedo jugar con ellos? ¿qué tan largo es realmente? ¿cubriría mi cuerpo completamente? —el hombre parece vibrar de la emoción balanceándose sobre sus talones dejando la nevera en el suelo junto a Logan mientras las preguntas brotan de su boca sin pausa. —¿Qué dices de mordisquear sus ojos? Siempre he querido morder ojos, ¿Ro te contó que una vez intenté sacar sus ojos para ver que tan chiclosos se sentían? Pero mamá no me dejó hacerlo, aguafiestas, desde entonces Ro no deja que esté cerca de él con algo filoso en las manos, aunque siendo justos no me deja estar cerca de él en general y…

Karen, en su posición indefensa e incapaz de rogarle al hombre que se calle, observa como los ojos de Logan vuelven a iluminarse como lo hicieron mientras hablaba de las estrellas y el universo, con horror es testigo de la forma en que Logan asiente ligeramente animando a Remus a seguir hablando mientras este pasa su mano libre por el cabello de Logan, jalando ligeramente, pero acariciándolo como si fuera la cosa más delicada que existía.

Ella no puede hacer más que ver como Logan extrae dos empaques de guantes quirúrgicos de la caja que sigue a sus pies, colocándoselos con practicada agilidad, para luego tomar un bisturí y balancearlo entre sus dedos mientras Remus se coloca tras la tina al nivel de su cabeza para retirar su sostén del camino sin entorpecer el área de trabajo de Logan. No tiene tiempo a sentir vergüenza por encontrarse tan expuesta cuando el dolor se expande por todo su cuerpo, pero es incapaz de gritar una vez el bisturí empieza a cortar su piel, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al escuchar la cierra encenderse y un nuevo grito se atasca en su garganta cuando Remus desliza el instrumento sin ningún cuidado sobre su pecho haciendo que algo de sangre salpique en su rostro y en el de Logan.

—¡Remus! Dañarás el corazón antes de que pueda asegurarlo —protesta el hombre quitándole la cierra de las manos y apagándola—. Aparte de que no tengo el equipo necesario y adecuado, es una fortuna que sus registros médicos están limpios, te he dicho una y mil veces lo peligroso que es tener fluidos corporales, especialmente sangre, salpicando en el rostro cerca de los ojos o de la boca.

—Lo siento Lolo, es que... —Karen ve por el rabillo del ojo como Remus bordea la tina hasta arrodillarse junto a Logan para sostener su rostro entre sus manos. De estar en otra situación, le parecería tierna la forma en que Remus desliza sus pulgares por las mejillas de Logan, extendiendo la sangre que le había salpicado, y como el hombre enrojece bajo la atención; desgraciadamente están en esa situación y el acto le parece repulsivo e innecesario—, te ves tan sexy cuando estás concentrado en la cosecha. Dios, por favor arráncame el corazón a mí también, después de todo ya te pertenece, por favor Logan tómalo y guárdalo en tu vitrina especial junto a tu mermelada favorita para que siempre me recuerdes.

—Remus, idiota —Logan ríe desviando la vista, permitiéndose ser distraído por unos segundos—, si arrancara tu corazón de tu cuerpo, entonces ¿quién me ayudaría con el trabajo? No estarías aquí para sostenerme ni podría entretenerme con tus teorías sobre las funciones corporales, tratando de convencerme de hacer algo que ambos sabemos es anatómicamente imposible —el hombre sonríe con ternura inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en su mentón—. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, luego puedes ponerte todo lo meloso que quieras, aunque te advierto que estás empezando a sonar como tu hermano.

—Ugh, que forma de matar el momento Logan —Remus rueda los ojos dejando ir su rostro, no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente—, yo, pareciéndome a Ro, me estremezco, material de pesadillas. Tendrás que compensarme por poner ese pensamiento en mi cabeza.

—Dije que empiezas a sonar como él, no que se parecen. Obviamente se parecen, son gemelos —Logan regresa su atención a Karen alzando sus manos para seguir trabajando con su caja torácica ignorando la mirada suplicante que la joven le da.

—Sí, pero yo soy el gemelo sexy —Remus ríe apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Logan, lo suficientemente ligero como para dejarlo trabajar en extraer el corazón de la chica sin dañarlo, pero dejándole sentir el ligero peso de su presencia a su lado.

Para cuando todo el proceso termina y extrae tanto su corazón como su hígado y su otro riñón, Karen está indudablemente muerta, una lastima para Logan que tenía la intención de extraer también sus ojos para darle un buen uso a sus retinas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Mientras recoge todos sus instrumentos asegurándose de no dejar nada detrás y dejando a Remus divertirse con el resto de los órganos que no le servían, Logan se recuerda hacer una nota de no atraer a una mujer nuevamente.

Y, tal vez, piensa viendo desde la habitación como Remus se aburre de jugar y empieza a limpiar el desastre de sangre y vísceras que hizo en el piso diligentemente, deba regalarle un par de globos oculares en perfecto estado a su novio para que haga con ellos los que quiera, morderlos o exprimirlos o lo que la mente de Remus le proporcione en el momento que lo haga, para recompensarlo por su buen comportamiento de esa noche.

Sonríe con suavidad etiquetando las pequeñas neveras y revisando nuevamente que no están dejando nada detrás que pueda atarlos a la escena, en verdad su novio lo merece.


End file.
